These are the Days
by Noble Blue 26
Summary: A collection of stories (some short and some longer) pertaining to TF:A Prowl and Jazz. My goal is to post at least one story (or add onto a story) per day up until New Year's Day 2015. Note: I am abandoning this. If anyone want to adopt it, feel free to!
1. Parking Lot

_Jazz is gone, _Prowl thinks with a sigh, leaning up against the bark of his tree_, and I don't know when he's coming back._ A few lyrics of a song float into his mind, and with them comes a memory.

_"Catch me if you can!" Bumblebee shouts, revving his engine and shooting off down the street as soon as the traffic light turns green with his radio blasting. Jazz laughs and he drives off after the little yellow maintenance bot, leaving Prowl with the option to follow him or to be left behind. Prowl decides to follow Jazz and zooms across the intersection, just making it before the light turns red again. He soon catches up with the two other bots who are driving around in an empty parking lot. Bumblebee is doing donuts with Jazz right on his tail._

Prowl never told anyone why he went into that parking lot.

It wasn't in pursuit of Bumblebee.


	2. Welcome Home

**Hi! This is the second story in "These are the Days." I've survived two days of the challenge so far!**

**"Welcome Home" is a short and very random drabble that I wrote based off of a request by one of my friends at school. I am taking requests! If you have any ideas, feel free to PM me.**

**Basically, "Welcome Home" takes place a few months after "Parking Lot." Jazz is back on Earth, and Prowl decides to go take a walk in the woods outside of Detroit with him. Once again, a day in the woods goes wrong...**

**Welcome Home**

I'd thought I'd seen everything on this strange planet. I'd seen elephants, giraffes, and even space barnacles. Apparently, I was wrong.

Not that that matters at the moment, given the fact that there's a giant scorpion charging at me. It's not even supposed to live in this environment, anyways. The scorpion is towering over _my_ head. Thank goodness Bumblebee isn't here now.

"Prowl… I'm sort of thinking that we should RUN!" Jazz says, and we dash into a small thicket of trees. He cracks up into a fit of laughter, and I blink, confused. "What a nice welcome home present!"


	3. Fire Alarm

**Hi! I've made it to day three. At the school dance that I attended last night, somebody decided to pull the fire alarm. Everybody started screaming "We're too young to die!" and ran out of the building. There went thirty minutes of my life! Well, at least this fic came out of it! **

**Fire Alarm**

"They look innocent, but when you pull them… things go downhill pretty quickly." Sari grins, pointing to the red and clear plastic box on the wall of the factory that is serving as the Autobots' headquarters. Prowl and Jazz stare intently at the box, their blue visors glowing. "Just wanted to warn you. After all, somebody at school pulled one once and everybody was miserable for ages! It's called a 'fire alarm.'"

"So… this so-called 'fire alarm.' What exactly does it do?" Prowl says, not looking away from the vibrant red handle on the box.

"This!" exclaims Sari as she reaches up and pulls down on the handle. The air is filled with a siren of ear-splitting tone and volume, and Jazz and Prowl jump back like they've been shocked.

An enraged shout emanates from the couch in the next room over. "Sari did it!" Jazz shouts before high-tailing it out of the factory.

"Uh… guys? Where did you go?"


	4. Lamborghini

**Hi all! This is day four of my challenge, and today's fic is called "Lamborghini." It was written while watching Age of Extinction, which prompted me to think that given Lockdown's a Lambo in that movie then maybe he was just a custom Lambo in the other verses. What do you think? Enjoy!**

**Lamborghini**

The heavy revs of a Lamborghini's engine cut through the snowy silence of the streets of Detroit as the sports car whizzes down the street and stops silently. Two shadows move, and the darker one's voice is only a whisper, "He knows we're here."

"What do we do, Prowl?" The smaller shadow asks, and both creep back into the abandoned factory. "Should we wake Optimus?"

"No. Not yet. Jazz is out there, and if anyone can take on Lockdown, it's him."

What they didn't know was that Prowl was the most scared as he sat in the darkness that night.


	5. Sleepless

**Sleepless **

Prowl sits in the shadow of the tree, meditating. The door to his room opens with barely a sound, and his visor onlines, glowing in the dark. "Ah thought Ah'd find ya here," Jazz says as he slips out of the shadows. When the other cyber-ninja doesn't respond, Jazz sits in front of him and offlines his visor, "and Ah thought we might want to talk."

Prowl stays silent for a little while. "Either of us could get captured at any time. I'll think about it." He says, voice level.

"Ah'll just have to be sleepless until then, Ah guess."


	6. Vision

**Hi! This is today's story, "Vision." It is partially influenced by my own vision problems, but it's told through Jazz's shoes. I hope you enjoy!**

**Vision**

"It wasn't always like this, Prowl." I say, my visor offline. "At one point Ah didn't have a visor." I hear Prowl move in front of me, and I can picture exactly how he's sitting. "It was mah first year at the Academy. Ah was at the top of my class, and had a good shot at staying there. One day, things seemed a little bit blurry. Ah paid no heed," I say, and I know that I've fully captured the attention of the black and gold mech.

"and that was mah biggest mistake. The next day, mah vision became covered with little purple hexagons that seemed to crawl from the corners of mah optics. After a little while, Ah couldn't see anything." Prowl shifts as he asks me the question that I know he'll ask. It's the question that they all ask.

"What happened?" I can tell that he wants me to continue the story.

"Nobody knows for sure, but mah optics were ruined. The medics had to remove them, and they weren't able to replace them. So they gave mah this visor.

The visor doesn't fix the problem. It has restored mah sight, but Ah'm still blind without it. Mah blindness has enhanced mah other senses, though. That's partly why Ah'm Ultra Magnus' personal cyber-ninja. It's also why Ah like music so much. Ya don't have to be able to see in order to enjoy it." I jump as I feel Prowl's slender servos take mine.

"Well, that explains a lot about you, Jazz." I online my visor and see that Prowl had moved closer to me when I was talking. "You were saying, though, that being blind has enhanced your other senses. Why did you jump, then?"

"Mah senses are only enhanced when Ah'm not distracted." I say, my smirk matching Prowl's.

This is something I could get used to.


	7. Wake Me Up

**Hi! The past 24 hours have been a rough time for me, especially after the death of my best friend. So I thought I'd honor him by writing a songfic that is based off of "Wake Me Up" by Avicii, who was his favorite artist/DJ. Their nickname was Prowl and mine was Jazz, so I sort of had to involve Jazz in the fic. I'm happy that I was there when you died. Rest in peace, Prowlie. You'll always be 15 according to me. And I'll always think of you when I hear Avicii. 3**

**Wake Me Up**

The sky is a perfect robin's egg blue as Prowl and Jazz walk through the trees, their footsteps barely audible. No words are needed as they come to the edge of a ridge and look down at the glittering expanse of Detroit. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Jazz asks, and Prowl nods.

"It's almost as if the whole civil war never even started." Prowl says with a small smile. His smile soon disappears as his comm. link buzzes. ::This is Prowl.::

::Prowl. We need you and Jazz back at base. There's been a Decepticon sighting.:: Optimus announces, and Prowl lets out a silent sigh.

::All right. We're on our way.:: Prowl transforms and joins the sports car on the side of the road. Jazz's windows are open, and some music is flowing from his sound system.

"Wish that I could stay forever this young, not afraid to close my eyes. Life's a game made for everyone, and love is the prize." Prowl recognizes it as one of those songs that the humans appear to enjoy and is always being played.

"Funny that that should come on, given our previous discussion," the motorcycle says, as they drive off alongside the sports car.

"Indeed. It's true, too. 'Life's a game made for everyone, and love is the prize." Jazz laughs and pulls ahead of Prowl. "Race you back to base!"

Prowl really does have to smile at that.


	8. Sudoku

**Today's story was inspired by a friend who was playing Sudoku on her computer next to me during school. She later suggested that I should write this story. I'm also happy that I got to introduce her to TFA today! Keep on being awesome!**

**Sudoku**

'Sudoku is a fun pastime,' they say. Well, it probably is fun if you're not trapped in a giant version of it, thousands of feet above the city of Detroit. Unfortunately, Jazz had decided to take Sari's idea of them solving puzzles and decided to turn it into a training exercise for Prowl.

It is a deceptively simple puzzle. All of the rules still apply in the interactive version, but Prowl has to climb and swing on ropes in order to get around and pull levers in order to change the numbers in the boxes.

He's been at it for over four hours, and Prowl still has a whole square of boxes to fill in. Jazz shows no signs of letting him stop.

******************************* Forty-five Minutes Later***************************

The bell goes off and Prowl sighs in relief. He sits down on the top of the giant puzzle and Jazz joins him, beaming. "Nice work," Prowl doesn't respond, and Jazz isn't expecting one. "but you do know that you could have hit the 'off' button at any point." Jazz smirks as Prowl turns towards him, shocked.

"What?" Prowl hisses, and anyone would be able to tell that he is _not _pleased. "Yeah, ya could just have pressed this," Jazz smirks as he presses a button about four feet on his left. Neither of the ninjas have time to yelp before the entire Sudoku puzzle disappears from under them and they plummet towards the ground.

"Grab my hand, Jazz!" Prowl has to shout in order to be heard over the rushing wind. Jazz takes his hand and Prowl reaches out with his other hand and grabs onto one of the skyscrapers. "I'm taking that this was… not part of your plan, Jazz."

"Well, maybe it was." Jazz grins, and if Prowl didn't have a visor Jazz sure that he would be rolling his optics. "Though Ah didn't think it would end up this way. At least it taught ya to observe ya'r surroundings more."

"Indeed it did, Jazz. Indeed it did."


	9. Revenge

**Hi all! Is anyone else as excited for Tomorrowworld as I am? A-Track is sounding AMAZING right now!**

**Anyways, here's today's fic! Basically, Prowl and Jazz decide to sneak off without Prime's permission. Which makes for one surprised Optimus, a jealous Bumblebee, a shocked Sari, and an angry Ratchet. Bumblebee and Sari begin to plan their revenge upon the two ninjas... Run Prowl and Jazz. Run for your lives, you two.**

**Revenge**

"Is it just me, or does everything sound different on this planet?" Optimus Prime asks, sitting in between Bulkhead and Bumblebee on the couch at the Autobot's Headquarters. Sari is sitting on Bumblebee's lap, eating popcorn.

"It's not just you, Optimus. I personally like things here more, especially the music. The music rocks!" Bumblebee pipes up, and Sari takes a ginormous bite of popcorn.

"I'm not sure if this can be considered… appropriate for Sari," Optimus says, as he watches the screen showing people- some wearing nothing but bathing suits- dancing in front of a large stage with flashing lights.

"Tomorrowworld… the key to happiness!" The announcer's voice broadcasts, and Sari squeals.

"Look! Over there on the left!" She shrieks, pointing. Sure enough, the camera moves to the left and there, in the middle of the screen, are two Cybertronians, one of which is happily dancing. The other seems to be singing along.

"What the frag?" Ratchet shouts, getting to his feet. Optimus' expression is priceless.

"Hey! Why didn't they invite me, too?" Bumblebee's cry is drowned out by a several loud rants by various mechs. "Hey, Sari. How about when you're old enough, we go to this festival together? Without Prowl and Jazz?"

"Then we could get back at Jazz and Prowl for going without us!" Sari punches the air, a Cheshire cat grin plastered onto her face.

"You stole the words right from my mouth."


	10. Rock 'n' Roll

**Hi! Somehow yesterday's drabble didn't post, so here it is today! It's based off of a dream I had. Prowl and Jazz have returned from Tomorrowworld- they only went for one day- and Bumblebee and Sari decide to annoy everyone by blasting dubstep at full volume. I guess that this is what I get for listening to dance music before bed... And yes, this is inspired by "Rock 'n' Roll" by Skrillex.**

**Rock 'n' Roll**

Bumblebee walked into the main room of the Autobot's base, Sari on his shoulder and dubstep blaring from his speakers.

"Hello again, to all my friends, together we can play some rock 'n' roll!" Sari sings along happily, and several Autobots send the two glares that could cut through steel like lasers.

"Do you two have some scrambled coding in your processors? Or should I say minds?" Ratchet has to shout in order to be heard, and Bulkhead gets up and calmly walks out of the room.

"Nah, I don't think so. Hey, ninja-bots! Enjoy your little… unplanned absence?"


End file.
